User talk:Horrorfan101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Woman on the street page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ggjk (Talk) 06:22, July 24, 2011 Guys need a big help guys someone again just vandalized the pages in here just look what happen to Final Destination 2 page someone erase all the informations and plot and infoboxes and replace in a disrespectful manner..oh my god i just wanna die again how can we rebuilt this :'(Berbah 15:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Final Destination 5 and Final Destination news What are you talking about?, are you asking for help? or are you telling me, that was my fault, i didn't understand. But i fixed that, and thanks for remind me... and I think that leaving messages is useless because they will never understand. But Thank You :) Joeysmch 03:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't erase anything I was only adding captions to some of the pictures I had added before. It's alright it freaked me out though the page changed while I was in the middle of editing it and all of the sudden there was nothing on there o_o but then I looked and its all back up so I have no clue what happened.VampireChick93 03:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ok This is get wierd Hi, huh yeah i think that too, she is a little annoying, but it's not necessary named her like that. Sudden Deaths: i think it's a good aport to the wiki, i mean does not affect the wiki. Thw wrong thing here is add non-sense categories to the characters, EX: Jonathan Groove: Burned. i just can't believe that, why she do that. And i add fell to candice. She feel of that thing and get broken her back.Joeysmch 03:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) It's clear that they are the same person Yeah, I hope you guys didn't attack by him. But for me, it's OK. Just press a button, then my profile page will back to normal. The things I'm afraid was he renamed the pages to some names that extremely bad. It might took a little bit more time for us to change them back. Sroczynski 05:13, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *Is that possibly to block his IP address forever? As blocking his ID was clearly meaningless, or maybe we should connect the Wikia staff. About Jonathan Grove's quote, let me do it. Don't worry, I will always help you. Sroczynski 05:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *Oh...yeah, it's disrespectful. Do you agree that let me change it back? Or just let him change it by himself? Sroczynski 05:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *OK, then just wait for him. BTW, should we add quote for the minor character? Like Cheyenne:"It's ten to six, and we close at six. So...ah ha ha ha ha...."? Sroczynski 05:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Roys photo His photo scared the hell out of me, I better upload another photo for him. Thanks for telling me :) Sroczynski 07:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Isaac, Olivia and Nathan's death scene photo's No stills, but I have caps. Let me upload them.Sroczynski 09:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Cynthia's Quotes and Molly's being bisected by th eplane wing picture Cynthia only said something like "Go" before she died in the premonition, and her line was almost fully covered by the background music. I'm not sure whatever her line was indeed "Go" either, so maybe we need to check the script. About Molly's death, I do have a cap, but it's extremely unclear. Sroczynski 03:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:I think John is nice No, actually there is another John from the novel. So I can't simply named him John.Sroczynski 12:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) JOIN MY CHAT!!!! 02:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Pie78 I need your help he renamed my user page, and he violates every page in this wiki we need to block that user 15Browning 03:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:What about in the novels??? Since the novels are not consider canon, they should put on their table. I didn't have chance to read them yet, but looks like there is a story that happened a long time before the whole novel series, just like FD5 being a prequel. Maybe I should change them into the newest version later. Sroczynski 16:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Your Username Don't worry i rename it back for you:)15Browning 13:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Pictures New I wish i could but i tried to find it. Why don't u put the pictures of Dennis and Roy's death in hq in their respective pages :) 15Browning 13:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) About the Vulgar user Well i think it's not pie, his files are removed. I thinki it's someone else 15Browning 13:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:More Photos Yeah, I've got a lot more stills from previously movies, and I'll upload them as soon as possible. As my stills are too big in png, so if those bigger than 10MB that wikia don't support, I have to change them to jpg. It'll take some times. BTW, I think the "Dennis being dissolved by the hot tar" photo is a cap, not still. Sroczynski 15:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC)